The technical field is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices, such as field-effect transistors, short-channel effects may negatively affect performance of the semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices with fin structures may mitigate short-channel effects. Nevertheless, semiconductor devices with fin structure may be substantially susceptible to device failures caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) events.